


Green Eyed Monster

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Dany are having a great time together but Jev isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

_Hey, enjoying being back in Australia?_

_It's sunny here in Miami B)_

Jev stares at his phone, hoping that he'll get a response from Dan. They were, _are_ , good mates and he's always made the time for him. The race isn't for a few days but just hearing Dan's cheery Australian accent always makes him feel better.

He considers sending another message. _They must be keeping you busy if you've not even got time to message me back :)_ but even with a smiley face it still sounds more jealous than joking.

Dan's always called him before race weekends, to wish him luck, to chat. It was nice to know that even if Red Bull were done with him Dan wasn't. What can he be doing that's so much more important?

*****

"I wonder what torture they have lined up for us this time!" Dany remarks, as they are driven to go and film a promo feature.

"Don't worry mate, I'll keep you safe!" Dan says, patting Dany's thigh. He still remembers the look of terror in Dany's eyes when they had to do the parachute jump, he put a brave face on it, no-one else noticed but Dan could tell.

"Maybe we'll have to wrestle a kangaroo!" Dany says with a gigantic grin.

"Fight a great white shark!" Dan adds with his familiar chuckle.

As the suggestions get more and more ridiculous they finally pull into a place which is reassuringly familiar territory for them both. A karting track.

"So for this video you're going to do three challenges, best two out of three. Whoever wins gets to be called **Dan the Man**!" the producer says. It's a small crew that they have with them. The Dans are getting used to having to do these videos all the time, at least the two of them always have a laugh.

"Good luck, _comrade_!" Dan smirks.

"Good luck, _mate_!" Dany fires back, and they both giggle while the crew stares at them.

The first challenge is easy enough, fastest lap time in a kart. Dany wins and they're back in the car on the way to the next challenge.

"I wonder where we're off to now?" Dan mocks, there's a sparkle in his eyes, he loves a challenge.

"As long as I get to stay on the ground. I don't care!" Dany's serious about this. He was terrified when they did the parachute jump. Once he was back on the ground he clung to Dan in quite an undignified manner, he told himself it was just the adrenaline but he knows there's more to it than that.

Next up is the golf course and rock, paper, scissors decides who gets to drive the golf cart. Dan wins, his super-competitive nature extends to even the little things in life.

"You can go first mate! The ones who lose always goes first!" Dany says and then is made to regret it two minutes later. Dan wins the challenge and also the title of weirdest way to hold a golf club.

Once they're back in the car Dany says sarcastically "I guess now it's a duel to the death!".

Dan laughs and starts to playfully fight with Dany, they're too busy grappling with each other to notice the people in the front of the car trying awkwardly not to stare. There are hands everywhere and when one of Dany's hands accidentally brushes Dan's crotch he snaps back into his seat. Dan sees this as Dany conceding defeat and starts cheering and pumping his fists.

Dany sits quietly for the rest of the journey, worried that Dan will notice how he looks at him, he suddenly feels as though his innermost thoughts are being broadcast to anyone who looks at him.

The last challenge is tennis. Dan's clearly much better at this but Dany doesn't mind, he's too busy watching Dan enjoy himself. All those tanned toned muscles working as he runs about. Dany's practically licking his lips when Dan starts cheering that he's won. He runs in a little too eagerly to hug Dan.

*****

Jev hears his phone ringing and when he sees that it's Dan calling he swiftly answers.

"Hello," Jev says, and with his soft accent it's hard to tell if he's annoyed or not.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" asks Dan, Jev can hear the smile in his voice and it immediately cheers him up.

"It's going to be a good weekend, I can feel it!" and Jev can feel it, he's been so close to clinching a win that he knows this is his chance.

"I take it Red Bull are keeping you busy?" Jev adds, there's a slight hint of jealousy creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, crazy busy!" Dan says, and then proceeds to tell Jev how he and Dany did a parachute jump. And how he and Dany had to do this promo video. And how he and Dany have done lots of interviews. And how Dany's tried to teach him some Russian.

All Jev hears is; Dany, _Dany_ ,  **Dany** , _**Dany**_.

"I take it you're getting on well with your new teammate," Jev says, and the jealousy is definitely there but Dan doesn't pick up on it, instead he continues talking about Dany. Jev wonders if this is how Dan used to talk about him when they were first teammates, when they were friends.

"Yeah, he's so funny, we're having a great time! It's definitely an improvement on Seb!" Dan says excitedly. Jev can picture the mega-smile that he has while he's saying all this. Sadness washes over Jev as the voice that used to make him smile now only makes Jev think of _him_ , Dany, the boy who has replaced him. Not just in the team but as the receiver of Dan's love and affection.

"That's good," says Jev, in a voice which says anything but that. He's hoping Dan will hear the pain in his voice and ask what's wrong, if he's ok, but what Dan says next is like a punch to the heart.

"I've got to go. I said I'd meet Dany for dinner!" Dan exclaims suddenly, "I'll call you Sunday after the race! Good luck mate!" and with that the line goes dead. Leaving Jev to sit and wonder what has changed so much in so little time.

*****

Jev's sitting alone and watching Dan's promo videos on the Red Bull website. He knows it won't help but he can't seem to stop himself. He watches Dan and Dany wrestling in the snow like children. They seem so genuine, so close and the way Dany looks at Dan is so admiring. It's like Dany is Dan's number one fan, just happy to be in his presence.

*****

Jev's race is awful, from pole to eighteenth. He had to retire on the second last lap. It seems that he's got no luck at all at the moment. It's the story of his life, he can get really close to nearly having something good but he never actually gets it, no matter how hard he works.

He wants to call Dan, just his voice used to be the perfect remedy for when he's feeling sad, but he's not sure he can bear to listen to him go on about _Dany_. He gives up and decides to go and get himself a nice glass of wine or three. When he's nicely tipsy he ends up back on the Red Bull website again, watching Dan and Dany mess about, it's heartbreaking for him to watch. He and Dan used to be that close but now it seems like Red Bull weren't the only ones to replace him.

*****

Dany's car gave up on the parade lap. He didn't even make it to the grid. Now he's sitting in the garage watching Dan struggle to pick up a few points in front of his home crowd. Dany was hoping that at least one of them would make the podium, and this is one of the few times he wouldn't mind if it was Dan and not him.

Sixth place isn't too bad Dan thinks. At least we beat the Toro Rosso guys, which could have been quite embarrassing.

When he finally escapes all the interviews, Dan heads back to the hotel and realises that he hasn't actually seen Dany yet. He should have sent him a message, checked up on him, but it's too late now, he's already here.

"Hey comrade," Dan says when Dany opens the door. He can see that although Dany is smiling at him, he's not happy.

"Hey mate," Dany says and his smile widens at their joke. It's been going on for a few days now and it's heartening to know that it's just for them.

"Congrats on finishing in the points!" Dany says, as he finally lets Dan into his room.

"Next time we'll both be in the points!" Dan says with his mega smile shining.

They sit together but they don't talk about the race, there's nothing to say that will change anything. They both know there's nothing to do but keep working hard, keep pushing. Dan's got an arm around him for comfort. Dany seems to need physical contact, he's always hugging people and it seems to soothe him. Dan doesn't mind, he's a hugger too, there's something nice about being close, feeling the warmth of another person.

"Right lets do something fun!" Dan says and there's mischief in his eyes. "Get your dancing shoes on and let's hit the town!"

Fifteen minutes later the Dans are in a taxi and on their way to a nightclub.

"Have you got your ID with you?" Dan asks cheekily. Dany's grown a lot in the last year but he still doesn't quite look his age. He's not quite sure when he stopped thinking of Dany as a little brother and started considering him a friend. Dan tries not to think about how he's watched him grow into a really good guy, funny and honest, the sort of person he'd like to spend time with.

"Hey, I'm taller than you now!" Dany shrieks, "And I've got a bit of a beard," he says, sarcastically stroking the fuzz above his lip.

Dan's laugh is infectious and soon they've both got their best smiles on, the ones that show they're genuinely happy.

Once they're in the club there's a haze of noise, some electro pop music blaring out mixed with the chatter of people. Dan's making a beeline for the bar, dragging Dany by the hand so he doesn’t get lost in the crowd. Dany's uncomfortable with Dan holding his hand, not because he's another guy but because of the effect it's having on certain parts of him. He hopes it's not too obvious. Thankfully the club is not well lit and the strobing lights are casting odd shadows on things.

He's handed a shot, followed by two more and a beer. Dany's sure this is not a good idea but Dan's tipping the bottle as he drinks his beer and doesn't stop until it's drunk. The alcohol starts to flow through his veins and Dany's temporarily relieved of all the ill feelings about the race and the awkwardness about his feelings for Dan.

Dan's dragging him on to the dance floor and they're frantically moving about, dancing is too grand a word to describe how they move, jumping and flailing to the beat of the music. It feels so good just to be close to Dan, he makes Dany feel like he's the only one he would do this for, that he's special.

Dany's hands are wandering over Dan, the music's a good excuse to rub up against him and Dan's giving as good as he gets. It's just a laugh Dan thinks, two guys messing about after a few drinks.

They dance and drink until Dany can barely stand, he ends up having to be helped to bed by Dan, far too many drinks for a man not used to drinking. Dany's lying on the bed as Dan tries to at least get his shoes off.

"Come on mate, you don't want to sleep in this!" Dan says, trying to get Dany to help a little.

"Mate!" Dany slurs, laughing crazily at this one word.

The laughing makes the room spin even faster for Dany and he sprints to the toilet, Dan's scurrying after him just to make sure that he's ok. When there's nothing left to throw up Dany sips at the water Dan has given him.

"Let's get you to bed," Dan says and it's all concern in his voice. He leads Dany back to the bed and manages to get him to help enough to strip down to his boxers and t-shirt.

"Thank you, mate!" Dany says sleepily.

"Anytime, comrade!" Dan says as he curls in to sleep next to Dany. He doesn't want to leave him alone in this state, it's not a big deal. They're friends and this is what friends do for each other.

*****

Jev's sitting at the bar, he watched the Formula one race but it finished hours ago and still Dan hasn't called. Not a text, or even a tweet, nothing. He's probably with Dany he presumes, telling him it'll all be ok, that they'll get it next race. It's what Dan used to tell him when they were together at Toro Rosso. Jev wonders if Dan will also hug him, kiss him, tell him that he loves him and finally tell him that they'll always be friends even if they're not teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if they actually did the parachute jump for that promo video or what went into to filming the 'Dan the Man' one. It's just a lovely set up for some quality time together for the Dans!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
